


Coked Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is coerced to have sex with a male sex partner from Peter's past to keep him from threatening Peter's career and marriage. When Peter tries to rescue Neal, he gets set up by Matthew Keller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coked Up

**Author's Note:**

> (More threats than actual violence)

Lyle Lowell was a disgraced FBI Agent who had been in Peter Burke's class at Quantico. The two had briefly experimented with sex and managed to contract a documented case of gonorrhea, which was treated successfully by Penicillin as soon as they discovered it. Peter ended their sexual relationship then because he was disgusted to realize that Lyle had been having sex with prostitutes. Lowell was dismissed from Quantico shortly after that and Peter had lost track of him.

Years later, Lowell was in New York with a scheme to blackmail Peter Burke. He was stalking Burke when he became aware of his gorgeous CI, Neal Caffrey, and was smitten with an obsessive lust. Neal sensed that someone was following him and turned around to confront him. His stalker told him, "If you care about Agent Peter Burke, you'll come with me and listen to what I have to say."

Now Lyle Lowell was threatening Neal Caffrey with exposing the old STD clinic lab reports to Peter's wife and boss if Neal didn't do what he wanted. "Come on, Caffrey. You know what the deal is. Don't play coy," growled the large well built man who had grabbed him. When Neal resisted, he was knocked out cold by a blow to his head.

When Neal regained consciousness, he was lying on the floor of a bedroom. Lowell had stripped Neal's clothing off and tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. Lowell was sitting in an armchair watching Neal and called out, "So Sleeping Beauty, you're awake."

Neal's head ached from the blow he had received. His vision was a little blurry and he wondered briefly if he had a concussion. He asked, "Where am I? How long have I been here? What do you want with me anyway?"

"All in good time, Sweetheart," smirked a familiar voice. "Right now I have a treat for you."

"Keller!" Neal exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Lowell and I have discovered we have some common interests. For example, you and Agent Burke," Keller explained. "We also have a large shipment of cocaine and we need a little cooperation from you both to deliver it safely to our buyers."

Lowell and Keller dragged Neal into a nicely furnished carpeted living room with a large bag of white powder on a low table. Neal winced and Keller said, "I know you're a good boy now, Caffrey, but as I remember coke was the one drug you enjoyed."

Neal protested vehemently, "No, you and Kate liked it. I've never been into taking drugs of any kind."

"Really? Well, let's just test that out," taunted Keller. He took a pinch of the cocaine and attempted to insert it in Neal’s nostril. Neal resisted by shaking his head, but with Lowell's help, Keller finally succeeded in placing some in each of Neal's nostrils. 

Neal refused to inhale it so Keller licked a finger, coated the end of it with coke and inserted his finger into Neal's mouth. Neal was forced to breathe in the drug. His mouth felt numb and he swallowed some more of the coke. 

Neal had forgotten how fast and how hard the euphoric high came on as the drug hit his brain. He felt the rush of hyperalertness and intense pleasure as his pulse and respiratory rates increased and his cock began to harden.

Lowell looked like he was already very high. Keller snorted some himself and laughed, "See? Isn't that fun? Now do you remember?"

Neal looked back at him intently, but he couldn't think of a quick reply. He simply shook his head and tried to stay sharp. He worked subtly at getting his hands free.

Keller told him, "Now I have a real special surprise for you. I'm gonna dip the head of my cock into the coke and you can lick it off. Then Lyle here will get a turn, too. He seems to have taken a real liking to you, Caffrey, but who could blame him?"

Neal tried to stall, asking, "What's your plan here, Keller? What do you need me for? Why do you want Peter involved?"

"Oh, so many questions. Why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself, Sweetheart? That's what we're going to do, isn't it, Lyle?"

The stoned ex-FBI man nodded dully. It was clear to Neal that Keller was running the show now, however their partnership had started out.

Keller moved over to Neal and thrust his coke dusted cock into Neal's mouth a few times, then gave a Lyle a turn. Neal was repulsed, but had no effective way to resist. The additional doses of cocaine hit him hard and he struggled to remain coherent.

Keller pushed Lyle aside and offered, "Let me get him ready for you." He forced Neal to lie on his back and straddled him, placing his mouth around Neal's swollen throbbing cock. Neal was so coked up he couldn't process anything rationally, but he did manage to get his hands and feet untied.

The sensation Keller was producing was irresistible. Neal lay back and closed his eyes and got into it. He told himself not to think about who was doing it. He thought after it was over, he might be able to think more clearly.

Keller stopped before Neal could climax though and let Lyle fuck Neal's mouth again with his very large dick. Neal's throat was already numb from the anesthetic effect of the cocaine and he tried not to choke. As Neal felt Lyle about to reach his climax, he wrenched his head to the side so Lyle couldn't come in his throat and pushed him back with his hands.

Lyle protested, "Hey..." but Keller laughed, "Way to go, Caffrey, but you're not getting off that easy. It's time to talk a little business now. I understand that Lyle here has already shown you what he's got on Burke. Are you ready to make a phone call for us?"

Neal nodded. He needed to try to warn Peter. He accepted the phone from Keller and when Peter's familiar deep voice answered, Neal tried to greet him casually, "Heyy, Ppeter."

Peter immediately responded suspiciously, "Neal, what's the matter? You sound drugged."

"No, no, not really, Peter. I mean, not on purpose. Some friends of ours just wanted me to call you and say hi," Neal prattled. "They were wishing you could join us, but I told them that wasn't a good idea."

Peter heard a voice he recognized as Keller's say, "Cut the crap, Caffrey. Get to the point."

Neal apparently cut the connection at that point. Peter called out, "Jones and Diana, get in here now. Neal's in trouble!"

"What happened, Boss?" Diana asked with concern. Clinton looked just as worried.

Peter mused, "I Just got a strange call from Neal. He sounded like he was drugged and I heard Matthew Keller's voice in the background. I'm pretty sure Neal cut the connection."

Jones said, "I'm on it. I'll see if I can trace the origin of that call from phone records, but I can pull up the tracking information from his anklet, too."

Diana asked, "Boss, what else can we do?"

Peter furrowed his brow and said, "Neal mentioned that he had a feeling somebody had been following him lately. He would have recognized Keller, though, so he must be working with someone else. Neal was trying to warn me away."

After the aborted phone call, Neal decided to act even more impaired than he was. He nodded at Lowell and cooed, "I don't like him, Matty. I just want you. You were right. I do like this. It's fun and I feel so horny."

Keller preened, "So you have the hots for me, baby? You know I never stopped wanting you. Always knew there must be some way to get you away from the Fed. Maybe this is it, huh?"

"I can help you if you let me, Matthew. Just like old times. What do you need Lowell for? I don't trust him," Neal protested.

Keller replied, "He has some dirt on Burke, as I suspect you already know. Burke can keep his pristine reputation if he just fixes things so we can complete this deal. I just need you to convince him, Caffrey."

"Okay, let me call him again," wheedled Neal. "I'll do better this time. What do you want me to tell him?"

"I need to speak to him in person. Not here, though. You need to get him to meet me alone, without his team of FBI agents," proposed Keller.

"Okay, but why not let him come here? Lyle can show him what he's got on him and you can make your demands. He'll come alone if he believes I'm in danger," Neal pointed out.

Keller handed Neal the phone again and warned, "No tricks, Neal."

Peter grabbed his phone and barked tensely, "Neal! Where are you?"

Neal exaggerated his condition, slurring, "Hi Buddy! They got a lot of coke here, Peter. It's really good. I'm gonna help Matthew get rid of it and I need you to help me, okay?"

Peter replied cautiously, "What are you trying to tell me, Neal? What kind of help do you need? Give me some more clues."

Keller took the phone and taunted, "Hey Agent Burke. I've got your boy here and he's doing fine. He's pretty high, but he's enjoying himself. There's an old friend of yours here, too. Want to talk to him?"

Keller gave the phone to a very unstable Lowell, who said menacingly, "Peter Burke, remember me? Lyle? Your old fuck buddy from Quantico? Guess what I have? I showed our lab results to your beautiful boyfriend here. He sure gives good head when he's high. He's better than you ever were."

Peter seethed silently and gripped the phone tightly.

"Well, that was rude, I'll admit," Keller cut in. "I'm sure you realize that Neal prefers me. It's true that your old friend some has some embarrassing material about you and him in his possession, though. I thought that might motivate you to help us out a little bit. Nobody needs to get hurt."

"Put Neal back on, Keller," Peter demanded. Keller smirked, "Oh, I'm afraid Sweetheart is a little busy right now. I think you've heard enough for now."

The connection was ended and Peter checked with Jones, "We're you able to get a location?" Jones nodded, "Got it."

Peter ordered, "Okay, Diana, you and Jones get a team together with backup and go to that location with the van. Find out who owns the place. I'll go in and get as much evidence recorded as I can and then I'll signal you to come in."

Everyone started to move. Diana took Peter aside and questioned, "Boss, is this too personal for you? I don't know what they think they have on you, but they have Neal and it doesn't sound like he's going to be in any condition to help you."

"Don't worry, Diana," Peter assured her. "I've got this."

Keller smiled at Neal and complimented him, "You did good, Sweetheart. Now let's have a little fun."

Neal giggled, "You should do a little more blow and blow me, Matty."

Keller chortled, "I'm gonna do better than that. As soon as I have a little more, I'm gonna go ahead and put some coke in your asshole to get you ready to fuck." 

When Keller inserted a coke covered finger into him, Neal felt an initial burning followed by numbness and then another flash of searing excitement as it hit his bloodstream and went to his brain. Neal begged, "Please, Matthew, blow me first. I love the way you do it. You can fuck me later."

Keller smirked, "Okay, anything you want, Sweetheart. I've missed you. You're such a sexy little slut."

Peter burst into the room just as Keller withdrew his mouth from Neal's primed cock and Neal spurted streams of thick white semen like a fountain. Neal was moaning, "Oh fuck, Matty." Keller crooned, "That's it, Sweetheart. I knew I could make you happy."

Neal felt totally confused and humiliated when he opened his eyes and saw Peter standing there. While Peter's eyes were fixed on Neal, Lyle Lowell grabbed Peter from behind and threatened him with his gun.

"Okay, Peter Burke. I've got you. You think you're a real smart FBI Special Agent, but I know the truth about you. You were nothing but a dirty fucker like me, but I got caught and you didn't," Lowell complained. "Now you're gonna help me and Keller score big with this delivery of coke or I'm gonna tell your wife and your boss and anyone else who wants to know about your bout of STD at Quantico and I got proof."

Keller let go of Neal and stood up and tried to calm Lowell down. "Hey, take it easy, Lyle. Let's welcome Agent Burke here to the party. He needs a little coke in his system to be part of our party. It'll help to make him a little more cooperative."

"Yeah," Lowell leered, "Let's get him coked up and then when we're gone, let them find him here with his whore, Caffrey."

Keller used the same technique he had with Neal, first stuffing Peter's nostrils with the drug and then inserting a coated finger tip into his mouth. Peter reeled from the blinding rush of the cocaine coursing through his system. For a moment, he had trouble remembering what he was doing there.

"Feels good, huh Burke?" Keller teased. "Maybe you'd like to give Lyle here a blow job. If you do a real good job, maybe we'll let Caffrey give you one, too."

Lyle began to undo his pants to release his oversized cock. Peter cried, "Wait! What did you need me to do for you so you can complete your drug deal? Do you really want to waste your time on this bullshit?"

"You always thought you were too good for me, didn't you, Burke? Well, I'll show you," Lowell ranted angrily.

"Lyle, calm down. He ain't worth it," soothed Keller. "Let's get him to call off the narcs first. Then you can do whatever you want with him."

Peter stated, "I can't just call off the narcotics unit. I don't have that kind of power."

"You can delay them, though, long enough for us to complete the deal," Keller explained. "All you have to do is buy us some time. Tell them Caffrey's life is in danger and they need to hold off."

Peter decided to take a risk and refused, saying, "Neal isn't any good to me anyway as a coke head. He's not worth it."

Keller angrily told Lowell, "Maybe Burkie will feel different after you fuck him. Give me the gun and I'll keep it on him for you. Caffrey, you take Peter's pants down. I'm sure you've had lots of practice. No funny stuff. I won't mind shooting either one of you."

Neal moved over and stood close to Peter while he unbuckled his belt. He murmured, "How impaired are you, Peter? If I can knock the gun down with your belt, can you tackle Lowell?"

Peter nodded, "Go ahead, Neal. Take my belt off and let's get started."

Neal whipped the belt loose and cracked it like a whip to knock the gun from Keller's hand. Peter simultaneously launched himself at Lyle and pushed him to the ground. He gave the signal to Diana to send the SWAT team in. 

Neal struggled to keep Keller from retrieving the gun, but when he heard Peter's team storming in, Keller quickly slipped away to make his escape. Lowell panicked and grabbed the bag of cocaine and threw it in Peter's face, causing him to blink and inhale and swallow more of the drug.

When Diana reached him after Lowell had been led away, Peter was dazed with his eyes glazed and his pupils blown. Neal was in only slightly better condition, but he made his way to Peter and took his arm. He removed Peter's transmitter watch and turned it off. With apologies to Diana, he led Peter into the bedroom and closed the door and locked it.

"I believe I was removing your pants, Agent Burke," Neal purred, licking some of the coke off Peter's face and feeding some to him from his finger. Peter groaned with relief as his taut cock finally burst free. 

Neal assured him, "Nobody needs us right now. Diana has everything under control out there. We wouldn't be much good to them anyway right now."

Peter smiled and asked his naked CI, "What do you think we ought to do then?"

Neal rubbed his erection against Peter's and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, leaving no doubt exactly what he had in mind.

Peter backed Neal up to the bed and firmly lay him down. He took a moment to finish undressing himself and then he knelt between Neal's legs. He growled, "The first thing I want to do is erase the memory of Matthew Keller making you come."

This time Neal was an enthusiastic participant and his mind was blown as much as his cock was. He came to a thrilling climax in Peter's mouth and Peter held him and soothed him until he recovered.

Neal looked up affectionately at Peter's face and giggled at the cocaine still adhering to it. Neal lazily licked a finger and rubbed some off and fed it to Peter. He wet his finger again and coated it and rubbed it over the oozing slit of Peter's bulging erection. Then Neal slid down to take it in his mouth.

Peter writhed in ecstasy as Neal pleasured him with his tongue and swallowed him down. He was moaning helplessly and gripping Neal's hair with both hands as he arched forward to come in successive waves. He flopped back onto the bed and Neal slid up on top of him. 

They lay together, relaxed and high and satisfied. Neal smiled happily at Peter and kissed him sweetly. Peter sighed and admitted, "It's easy to see how people get hooked on this stuff."

Neal kissed him again and assured him, "All I need is you to make me feel wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
